


ре(старт)

by nvmbr_rn



Category: Servamp
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmbr_rn/pseuds/nvmbr_rn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драбблики</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. лили/мисоно, режим

У Мисоно режим. 

Лили знает это, как знает, что дважды два будет четыре; как то, что звёзды лениво выползают в этот странный, отяжелевший мир ночью, а под утро скрываются где-то между отстранёно наблюдающим небом; как то, что он, Похоть, никогда не станет Аллисейну кем-то на букву «р». 

Родным. 

У Лили сводит лёгкие от дыма – вампиры не умирают, вампиры живут вечно, пьют человеческую кровь, спят в гробах и восхваляют Сатану – какие весёлые легенды, хах, какие весёлые люди – вампиры не умеют привязываться. 

И всё бы ничего, но у Мисоно чёртов режим, а у Лили желание прикоснуться к нему и укрыть его от всего дерьма, что вдруг накрыло с головой, но больше – укрыть от самого себя.

Особенно сейчас.

Особенно когда он спит.

У Мисоно слабый организм, у Лили плохая переносимость дыма – но да кого это вообще волнует, господи.

Есть Цубаки, война, три тысячи и ещё одна грёбаная загадка, а ты пытаешься понять, положительный ты герой или нет.

Герой ли ты вообще. Существуешь ли.

У Лили саднит где-то возле сердца – которого после стольких смертей, в общем-то, и нет – он тянется ладонью к звёздам и усмехается.

У Мисоно – режим и слабый организм.   
У него – сигарета и тысячелетия за спиной.

Какое же слово на букву «р»?

Ружьё.


	2. лили/мисоно (со стороны мисоно), бесит

У Лили длинные тонкие пальцы, которыми он неторопливо ерошит волосы; оттягивает непослушные пряди назад, задерживает руку на голове, словно раздумывая, как их лучше пригладить, но резко передумывает, и ладонь осторожно опускается на стол.

Господи, как бесит-то. 

В его движениях столько грации и медлительности, что это просто не может не раздражать. Вот, например, Мисоно это вообще дико выводит из себя. 

Расселся тут.  
Даже позавтракать спокойно невозможно. Похоть чёртова.

– Ты опять летал по городу, да? А если бы тебя поймали? – Мисоно цокает языком, вяло ковыряя нечто белое, похожее на соус, в своей тарелке.

Лили смотрит куда-то мимо, и ощущение, что ему плевать совсем, накатывает непослушной, буйной волной.

– Учти, я бы точно не стал искать тебя, а выручать снова – тем более. Сидел бы себе в коробке какой, за стеклянными стенками, смотрел бы на мир. На мир чьей-нибудь комнаты, – у Мисоно даже подобие улыбки выходит с трудом.

Как же, чёрт его побери, бесит.

– Тебе бы пришлось, – Лили пожимает плечами, и этот жест тоже выходит до одури изящным и безразличным. Достал уже. – Двадцать четыре часа вдали друг от друга, и мы можем прощаться со всем этим. – Лили обводит руками комнату, тонкие пальцы останавливаются напротив лица Мисоно. 

У Лили в глазах чёртики пляшут, ему весело, интересно, смешно – долбанный вампир. Аллисейн под таким взглядом не то ёжится, не то плавится – но пробирает его до костей; до маленькой усталой души.

Не смотри.  
Не смотри.  
Смотри.  
Заметь же.

– Кушай, ты выглядишь слабым и уставшим сегодня, – Лили наклоняется через весь стол, касается лба Мисоно и добродушно улыбается – стереть бы эту улыбку с его лица, стереть бы каждый его жест из своей памяти, думает Аллисейн и одёргивает себя. Бесполезно. – Хм, кажется, потом тебе стоит отдохнуть.

Мисоно кивает – определённо стоит.   
Лили целует его в щеку и говорит, что пора идти. 

Мисоно снова кивает – давно пора. 

У него на щеке мягкое прикосновение тёплых губ, а в сердце – бабочки, прогрызшие себе дорогу.   
А ещё – длинные пальцы.

Какой же я идиот, усмехается Аллисейн, дотрагиваясь до своей щеки, самый настоящий идиот.

И это тоже бесит.


	3. сакуя/махиру, гусеница (внимание: ER и много намёков)

У Сакуи по венам ползёт ложь — даже не течёт — передвигаясь маленькой прожорливой гусеницей; Лжи так много, она густая и вязкая, гораздо сильнее затягивающая, чем любое болото. 

У Сакуи и жизнь, в общем-то, сплошная ложь — равномерная линия лицемерия и предательства, вшитая в самообман. 

Кто там говорил о дружбе, о всепрощающей любви, о счастливом конце? 

Махиру громко сопит во сне, раскидывая худые руки и почему-то ледяные — плохая циркуляция крови? — ноги по всей кровати, смешно кривя лицо. Всё это настолько тепло и мило, что Сакуе отчаянно хочется исчезнуть — это не может быть счастливым концом. По крайней мере — не его, по крайней мере — не в этой жизни.

Махиру переворачивается на бок, бормочет что-то непонятное о яичнице — кажется, он собирается её готовить в своём сне — а потом ласково выдыхает тихое «Сакуя, ешь», и у Ватануки холодеет где-то под рёбрами, прожорливая гусеница давит на стенки сосудов, расползаясь липким и тошнотворным страхом. 

Помогите.

Сакуя и выдохнуть боится — пусть всё останется как есть, господи, ну пожалуйста, тебе жалко, что ли? Пусть Махиру будет обычным мальчишкой, а весь этот ад ему, Сакуе, только приснился, пусть Цубаки — порождение ночного кошмара, а сервампы — больной фантазии. Пусть не изменится ничего? Господи, ну пожалуйста. Эй.

Широта обнимает его за талию, и Сакуя почти слышит своё сердцебиение, тикающее словно будильник — тук-тук-тук, а потом ещё быстрее; внутренние часы, кого вы будите? Сакуя зло усмехается, потому что, хэй, сердечко, не поздновато ли будить в себе человека? Дорога назад стёрта чёрным ластиком, вечно повторяющим заезженное «скучно», так что терпи. 

Сакуя дышит не воздухом — ложью, в которой много озона, разрешите задохнуться и умереть.

Но — никто не разрешает.

У Махиру родинка на левом плече и смешно раскинутые руки, а ещё какая-то яичница.   
В придачу — сервамп и спасение мира. Обычные будни обычного героя.

У Сакуи — гусеница и хорошая память: всегда помни ад, который ты прошёл, или учись забывать всё.   
Сакуя не учится.

Ватануки целует Махиру в ту самую родинку и усмехается.

Если и придётся умирать и убивать, то только завтра. А сегодня он попросит Широту приготовить ему яичницу.


	4. лили/мисоно, цепи (варнинг: эксперимент, недосказанность, намёки)

Лили больно кусает чужие губы, обводит языком кромку зубов, и Мисоно тихонько дрожит в умелых руках; у Мисоно больше тысячи причин сказать привычное «отпусти меня, ты, извращенец грёбаный», ещё больше причин пожелать Лили приятной дороги в ад (билет оплачен и радушно ожидает своего счастливого обладателя, добро пожаловать, умирайте в жестоких муках). 

У Аллисейна столько причин, поводов и аргументов, начинающихся с «нет» и заканчивающихся на «точно нет», что всё понятнее некуда, но.

Сноу целует его шею, прикусывает кожу, касается влажными горячими губами, и внутри Мисоно отчаянно ломаются все механизмы, крошатся с противным скрежетом — словно цепи разрубают тупым топором — громким, оглушающим. 

Чего ждал Мисоно, Лили остаётся только гадать, идти обходными путями, играя в уже порядком приевшееся господин-слуга-господин — игры в прятки на открытой местности: кругом белое снежное поле и мальчишка, который ищет место в этой пустоте (и ему тоже добро пожаловать в ад — готовьте ваш билет, юный господин). 

Аллисейна так легко читать, боже мой, как легко — косые взгляды украдкой, неловкие касания, попытки оправдать их, раздражение и немного всепоглощающей ревности; Лили так смешно и одновременно нет, что девать себя просто некуда — кегли выбиты, кричите «страйк!». 

Лили бездумно водит по хрупкому телу ладонями, сжимая нежную кожу, — тепло, привычно, больно.  
Больно. 

Лили и сказать-то ничего не может: голос хриплый и не слушается, звуки стираются в пыль, ложатся на поверхность предметов, теряя весь свой смысл.   
Лили молчит. 

Мисоно стонет. 

Дико.  
Больно.  
Отпусти.

Узкая комната, задёрнутые шторы и шкаф из тёмного дерева — у Мисоно с деталями всё паршиво, но запоминать не получается, собирать себя — тоже; концентрация, фокусирование, хладнокровие — слова сливаются в назойливый гул, выбивающий остатки самообладания так, что Аллисейн еле удерживается от вертящегося на языке «ещё».

Лили, Лили, Лили.  
Отпусти.

Скрежет ощущается почти физически — цепи тянутся, давят, сжимают, но не рвутся.  
Цепи не разорвать.

Лили выводит тонкими пальцами своё имя на спине Мисоно — лёгкие ровные движения, но рваное, до дрожи родное дыхание, запинки и остановки; каждый поцелуй — попытка остаться где-то глубже, чем в каком-то там сердце, стать частью его самого, отголоском колкого сознания.

Игры в «господин-слуга» тянутся долбаную вечность.   
Губы Лили ранят своей нежностью. 

Не отпускай.


	5. фем!лили/фем!мисоно, глубина (аушка; больше со стороны мисоно)

Когда Мисоно видит её впервые, она думает — Лили красивая.

Лили по-настоящему красивая и мягкая, как старый пластилин, а ещё почему-то до ужаса вежливая и дружелюбная. Даже не скажешь, что она старше на добрые шесть лет. 

Когда Лили впервые прижимает её к холодной стене и проводит языком по верхней губе, Мисоно понимает — Лили взрослее. Сильнее. Мудрее. Она как океан — чем глубже пытаешься нырнуть, тем большая вероятность не вынырнуть. Мисоно не помнит, насколько хорошо плавает, но глубины боится.

Лили никогда не говорит, чего она боится по-настоящему.

Говорит только — злости. 

Мисоно ей не верит. Она не понимает, как в такой мирной девушке может жить что-то кроме света и заботы, и поэтому цокает на каждое её «меня раздражает». Лили качает головой и обещает не срываться.

Первую её истерику они переживают весной. Лили закрывает окна, двери, задёргивает шторы, отправляет Мисоно на учёбу и не отвечает на звонки два дня. Потом звонит сама. Говорит — прости. Говорит — люблю тебя. Говорит — пожалуйста, приди сейчас.

Мисоно забывает, что хотела накричать.

Лили говорит — иногда полезно сбрасывать кожу, а потом — глупости это, не верь мне. И улыбается. Мисоно не знает, как её понять, как услышать, но думает, что это возраст. Прошлое. Шрамы.

Лили боится злости и ненависти, она искупает свою жизнь жизнью со словом «надо», говорит, что обменяла бы, но нет. Лили спасает кого-то и тонет. Мисоно подмечает — в своей же глубине.

От этого немного тошнит. 

Сама Мисоно держит дистанцию — захлебнусь.

Лили тянется к ней, но не утягивает за собой. Улыбается, обнимает, целует в висок, трахает на своей кровати — выцеловывает накопившуюся боль, оставляя засосы на плечах и ключицах, оставляя шрамы там, куда в принципе не дотянуться. Лили лечит. Пытается.

Мисоно выжигает себя изнутри, потому что нет, ей не стоит знать, что — кто — скрывается за улыбкой, за шутками и смешками. Мисоно боится глубины.

Лили срывается на истерику два раза в полгода.   
Мисоно ждёт, чтобы вернуться.

Глубина, глубина, глубина — Аллисейн уверена, что суша лучше. Во всём. Хэй, кто-нибудь может дышать под водой? Строить города? Заваривать чай? 

Нет.

Мисоно пишет: «балласт».  
Она балласт.

То, благодаря чему они плывут лучше. Хоть как-то плывут, если честно. 

Лили пахнет мятой и дождём, много курит и улыбается. Мисоно в это не верит. Мисоно предпочитает в это не лезть. 

Она приходит, чтобы потом уйти, и уходит, чтобы потом вернуться. 

Они встречаются три раза в неделю: в понедельник, четверг, субботу. Говорят о погоде, океане и курсе доллара. Лили готовит что-то вкусное, рассказывая истории из кельтской и греческой мифологии и ещё что-то (Мисоно не всегда запоминает, но старается). 

Мисоно не подходит первой, Лили не уходит последней. 

Сноу обнимает крепко и внезапно, Аллисейн тонет, тонет, тонет.   
Смешно.

И страшно.


End file.
